Being Weak is Equivalent to Randomness
by Chi-san is AWESOMENESS
Summary: [NEW TITLE] Sakura Haruno is often teased by her teammate, Sasuke due to her lack of strength. He calls her weak. Due to this, she is determined to find a sensei. But what's this? She ends up with 2. MANY RANDOM MOMENTS. LANGUAGE. [HIATUS]
1. New Senseis!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot and any OC characters I may create along the way.**

New story, again. Well, this plot is similar to that of another...I forgot the name...but it's different in certain ways and actually VERY random, since I'm bad at plots and stuffs... FORGIVE ME! Mmkays. Let's begin, ne?

-PB&J-

Sasuke had returned to Konoha and was as strong as ever, but still not as strong as Naruto. Sakura, however, her only special trait was her strength, reflexes and chakra control. She also taught herself a few medical ninjutsu. Other than that, she thought of herself as worthless. Apparently, so did her teammates...except Naruto.

"Really, Sakura. You're as weak as ever" Sasuke teased, looking at her as she panted heavily "It's a miracle you made it as a chuunin"

"Sasuke-teme! Don't talk that way to Sakura-chan!" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's fine. He's right, Naruto" Sakura frowned "Forgive me Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. There's nothing to forgive if you can't fix it" Sasuke smirked.

"You're an extreme jerk, teme!" Naruto punched his friend.

"What the hell, dobe!" Sasuke snarled.

"Shut up! Sakura-chan's a kind person! She's been able to put up with your cocky assed attitude for all this time! Do you know how frustrating that is? It's like you're breaking her all over again!!" Naruto lectured.

"Hn. It's not my fault she's miniscule compared to everyone" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kun...you're conceited...a filthy, cocky and arrogant ass...but I will prove myself to you and I won't back down!" Sakura scowled "I swear on it!"

Sasuke just smirked.

"Yo!" Kakashi poofed in front of them "Sasuke, we have training to do"

"Hn"

"Jiraiya's looking for you, Naruto" Kakashi told him "And you're dismissed, Sakura"

_WHY IS IT ONLY ME THAT DOESN'T HAVE A TEACHER?!!_

_**I dunno...**_

_I wasn't talking to you..._

_**Oh. Then do you mind keeping it down? Here in the world of Inner selves, my friends and I are trying to catch a snooze...**_

_...There's a whole world of you?_

_**Yes. Now be quiet. Hinata's inner is sleeping.**_

_Oh...gomen.._

Sakura snapped back to her question. So she decided: _Today is the day I find a sensei, or senseis! Muahaha!! Let's see...Kakashi-sensei told me that I'm a genjutsu type...maybe I can ask Kurenai-sensei?_

-

"Kurenai-sensei, are you busy these days?" Sakura asked.

Kurenai laughed "Yes. Very. Why?"

"Well, I was looking for a sensei to teach me, and since you're a genjutsu expert, I thought that if you weren't busy you could teach me"

Kurenai considered this for a moment "I don't see why not, but I'm sort of booked. I have to leave on a mission right now, maybe when I get back?"

"How long is that?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Hehe...about 1 month?"

Sakura smiled "Oh. Never mind then, I'll ask someone else. Arigatou, Kurenai-sensei"

Kurenai smiled back and waved before disappearing from sight.

_Damn...who else?_

_**Hmm...I know! You could try Hokage-sama!**_

_Tsunade-sama is very busy._

_**Just try it.**_

_Fine..._

-

The pink haired girl knocked on the door of Tsunade's office.

"Come in" Tsunade replied, lazily.

Sakura slowly opened the door and gasped at the sight. Her eyes were widened in shock.

"U-Uchiha...It-Itachi..." Sakura stammered.

"Relax, Sakura. Itachi is turning himself in" Godaime said "He's no longer a harm. I've put a tracker jutsu on him"

Sakura sighed in relief.

The black haired man looked at her strangely.

"Uchiha-san. You are prohibited from being seen by the public. Because you have returned on your own choice, and killed the rest of the Akatsuki, there will be no execution." Tsunade rested her chin on her knuckles "Ah. What was it you wanted, Sakura?"

"A-ano...please take me as your student Tsunade-sama..." Sakura stuttered.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sick of the comments that my team makes about my strength. Especially Sasuke-kun. So I've decided to find a sensei to teach me, preferably genjutsu according to Kakashi-sensei."

"Sasuke? Genjutsu?" Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows "Well, I'm not a genjutsu type, but I will be able to teach you medical abilities and immense strength. Would you be ok with that?"

Sakura grinned and nodded.

"...I could teach you in genjutsu..." Itachi spoke for the first time "And ninjutsu and tai as well. Would you allow me to be your sensei?"

Sakura's plates literally resembled saucers as her mouth hung open.

"Seriously?!" she gasped "B-but you're a former S-rank criminal!!"

"I think it's a good idea. How about he's your sensei and I'll just teach you what I know? That way the cocky Uchiha brat will be able to shut his mouth once and for all—er..no offense" Tsunade said as she caught the look Itachi gave her.

Itachi just nodded in reply.

"This way you will be experienced in all 4 areas? What do you say?" Tsunade asked.

"Arigatou!!" Sakura cried, grinning from ear to ear.

"Stop smiling like that...it's creepy" Itachi admitted, face still emotionless.

"Uhh...wari, sensei"

"Ok. It's settled then. Itachi, keep yourself from the vision of the citizens. You will live in an extra room here, until your staying here is official and announced to the public. I need to speak to those damned elders first" Tsunade muttered the last part to herself.

Sakura smiled "Once again, thank you"

Tsunade smiled back and waved her away.

-

_**CHA!! WE'VE GOT THE HOKAGE **__**AND**__** UCHIHA ITACHI AS OUR SENSEIS!! Damn...he is smexy...**_

_-twitch- That's so wrong...I'm never letting you in control again..._

_**OH COME ON, SAKURA!! I WAS ONLY KIDDING (not)!! I'm not gonna do anything.**_

_That's what you told me the last time..._

_**It wasn't my fault!! I accidentaly drank sake instead of water!**_

Sakura sighed, but grinned. She'd finally found senseis.

The pink haired kunoichi entered her house and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ahh! My eyes!" she cried, looking at her red outfit and long pink hair in disgust.

_**Damn, girl. We've gotta do something about this. SHOPPING!!**_

_HELL YEAH!!_ Sakura exclaimed within her mind.

-4 hours later-

"Phew...all that shopping was so exhausting..." Sakura panted. She had about 8 bags on her hands, filled with 'less bright' colored clothes.

_If I'm gonna be training, I should cut my hair. It's just too troublesome._

_**You've been hanging out with Nara too much.**_

_Correction. With INO too much._

Sakura showered and took a kunai from her pouch.

She took her gorgeous pink locks and cut her hair to a little below her chin.

_**CHA! We look SO much better like this...**_

Sakura nodded in agreement. She was so happy. So happy, she missed the fact that with Itachi's training, she could surpass Sasuke.


	2. Training Begins!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot and any OC characters I may create along the way.**

Here's chapter 2. R&R please!

"Wake up...Sakura-san...wake up..." Itachi nudged his sleeping student "Wake up!"

"UAH!" Sakura cried, jolting up and hitting her forehead on Itachi's. Hardness.

"Eep! Gomen, Itachi-sensei! Gomen!" she bowed over and over again.

Itachi's forehead was red.

"Hn. You're finally awake"

"Yes." Sakura nodded "In 3 in the morning!"

"You cut your hair" he ignored the comment "It looks better this way"

Sakura felt a rush of heat climbing up her body.

"Umm...what did you want?" Sakura asked after her blush receded.

"Time to train. You'll be with me until 3 in the afternoon, then you'll be with Godaime-sama" Itachi answered.

Sakura gawked.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You can actually talk...unlike your brother who can only tease" Sakura frowned.

Itachi held some warmness in his eyes. As soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Get up and change. I'll be waiting in the abandoned training area by the Forest of Death" Itachi said.

"How about my team?" Sakura asked.

"You'll be excused on the days you have training" Itachi said before he disappeared.

"Hmph. Damned Uchiha, waking me up at 3 in the morning and telling me to train..." Sakura muttered under her breath when he was gone.

_**It's what you wanted right? So STOP COMPLAINING!!**_

_You're such a hypocrite._

_**I-I'm offended, Sakura...**_

_Haha. Just shut up._

Sakura took a quick shower to wake herself up. She wore her new clothes, which consisted of black and white for the day. She wore a black tanktop and a white slitted skirt and black legging underneath. Sakura attached her new black ninja sandals and then her black forehead protector into her hair. She strapped on her weapon pouch and kunai holster and finally exited her apartment quietly.

-

"Sensei?" Sakura called, lazily.

"Hm?" Itachi asked from behind her.

"Ah!" Sakura yelped, clutching her chest "D-don't scare me like that!"

"Your sensing skills are off" Itachi noted.

"Hmph. I know that already...so. What are we going to do today, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We'll work on your sensing skills. They need to be on a specific point to be able to notice genjutsu" he replied.

Sakura nodded.

-

"Ahh!" Sakura yelped as kunai and shuriken grazed her body. She managed to dodge one that nearly hit her neck.

"Are you trying to kill me, sensei?!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

Itachi sighed in response "Shut up and concentrate. You need to be able to block all of these" he threw a few more shuriken and kunai.

Sakura's only defense was a kunai. She was also prohibited from using any ninjutsu or genjutsu. A binding technique locked her feet to the ground and disabled her to dodge.

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Open your 6th sense" Itachi suggested.

_6__th__ sense?_

_**Yes girl. It'll help you locate the direction and area the weapons are coming from.**_

Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes again and left her mind blank. She allowed her senses to reach it's farthest length. Her body moved unconsciously, blocking all of the weapons being thrown at her with great precision.

Sakura opened her eyes and caught a kunai coming from behind her with her index and middle finger. The kunai was aimed at her spine. Thank god she got it, ne?

Itachi felt himself smirk.

"Now locate me" he ordered her. There was a poof and he was gone.

"Shadow clone?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

_**CONCENTRATE AND FIGHT THE WEASEL, MAN!!**_

_I'D BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE IF YOU'D SHUT UP!!_

_**...Sorry...**_

Sakura cleared her mind again and instinctively took out a kunai and shot it at a bush with precision almost equivalent to Tenten.

Itachi came out.

"I'm surprised you could find me. I don't believe many can" Itachi said.

"Is that a good thing?" Sakura asked.

"For you, yes. For me, no." Itachi replied calmly.

"...oh! Okay! So what now?" she asked.

"200 laps around Konoha" Itachi ordered.

"Whaat?!" Sakura gawked at him.

"Go" Itachi ordered.

Sakura whined but reluctantly obeyed her sensei.

-

"Oi!! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto grinned, waving at her.

Sakura panted as she worked on her 178th lap.

"Why are you running?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, trying to keep up with her.

"Training..." Sakura panted.

"This early? With who?" Naruto asked.

"Sensei" Sakura said, remembering not to mention Itachi's name.

"Kakashi-sensei? I thought he was with Sasuke-teme" Naruto frowned.

Sakura didn't reply "Bye Naruto!" she quickened her pace.

She left Naruto thinking (whoa, shocker there)...about ramen.

"To Ichiraku!!" Naruto decided and rushed over to his favorite ramen shop.

-

"Done..." Sakura dropped to the grass where her sensei was watching.

"10 minute break, then meet me here again" Itachi said and left.

"Oi! Sensei! Why do you keep on disappearing like that?!" Sakura pouted.

"Sakura, there you are. Why didn't you meet us at the bridge?" Kakashi asked her nearly unconscious body.

"Ex...cused...for...training..." Sakura panted out.

"Training? Who gave you this permission" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Tsunade-shishou" Sakura replied.

"Hn. She's probably just trying to get out of the missions. They're too hard for her. Ain't that right?" Sasuke sneered "Just in case you didn't know. Drawing with kunai doesn't count as training"

Sakura smacked him.

"I've been up since 3 in the morning, training my ass off." She gritted her teeth "I have a 10 minute break and I won't allow you to ruin it, Uchiha" Sakura said before walking away.

"Haha! Sasuke-teme was smacked by Sakura-chan!!" Naruto laughed, rolling on the floor. Kakashi stifled a laugh.

"Couldn't you have dodged that?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

_I didn't sense it coming_, he thought, angered.

-

After getting a drink and a snack, Sakura returned to the training grounds by the Forest of Death. To her surprise, Kakashi and the others were there.

_Ahh! What do I do? What do I do?!_

_**Chill out. Itachi probably knows. For now, just train alone.**_

"Hmph. And have them watch me? I think not" Sakura muttered, but reluctantly walked over.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting against Kakashi.

"OWWW! Teme, you're not supposed to hit a teammate!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered.

A kunai was heading her way. She caught it by the handle and threw it back without watching.

"WHOA! I didn't know Sakura-chan could do that!" Naruto gasped.

Sakura just ignored her blonde friend's comment and walked into the bushes where she sensed Itachi.

"You're getting better at this. Not even Kakashi-san detected me" Itachi sighed.

"Yay!" Sakura grinned.

"We have permission to enter the forest of death. We'll be training in there." Itachi said.

"What?! 2 times in there is ENOUGH, thank you!" Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Hn. Meet me there" Itachi left without a trace...AGAIN. What the hell is _with_ that man?!

Sakura muttered under her breath and went out of the bushes.

She noticed her team panting heavily on the floor. Kakashi was only panting slightly and he reading his hentai book.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Why'd you go into the bushes?" Naruto called out.

She shrugged "I don't know"

Liar.

"Oh. Where's your sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhere" Sakura replied.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, his grin never leaving his face.

"Forest of Death" Sakura approached a gate.

"What?! WHY?!!" Naruto cried "You'll die all by yourself!!"

Sakura glared at him "Are you implying that I'm weak?"

"N-no! It's just that it's scary there and how about if something happens?!"

Sakura ignored him and began opening the gate.

"Who gave you permission to enter?" Kakashi demanded.

"I don't know. Ask sensei" Sakura waved 'bye' and disappeared within the trees.

"Who the hell is her sensei?" Naruto cried in frustration.

"Hn. It's not like it'll be any help. The girl is hopeless" Sasuke remarked.

"That's enough Sasuke. You are in no position to say that" Kakashi glared at him.

Sasuke didn't reply.

-

"UAH! Freaky caterpillar!" Sakura jumped "Oh no! Weird owl! Eek! Ginormous slug!"

Itachi sighed.

"Calm down" he ordered.

She immediately shushed up.

"Good. We'll be practicing here from now on" Itachi said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"It's less likely for me to be seen" he replied.

"Oh...mmkays!" Sakura grinned "What now?"

-

...She really shouldn't have asked. Sakura spent the rest of the day until 3, jumping and ducking and balancing kunai on the tips of her fingers. She had to be able to focus chakra on a kunai and throw it into the stream without it going in, so that it would stay on the surface. Extremely hard. Haha. Then it was time to go with Tsunade...who threw dodgeballs at her, and made her heal an injured bird. Then she had to dodge her immense attacks. The result to missing one, either that part of your body is blown away, or all the bones shatter. Sakura ended up with a broken leg—which Tsunade healed after—because she was unable to dodge a kick that Tsunade made to the ground...which resulted in the ground cracking like an earthquake struck...

_Oh boy...how can I live with this? And it's only the first day..._

_**WAHHH!!!**_

How was that? Not the greatest, I know. Mmkays then, review!

Ja Ne


	3. New Teammates

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot and any OC characters I may create along the way.**

R&R!! XD

1 week later.

"Sakura. Hokage-sama needs to meet us at her office" Itachi said.

"Hai...I'll meet you there..." Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Itachi nodded and disappeared.

_I wonder what Tsunade-shishou wants..._

_**Ahh...it's been so nice without Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke here, ne? Not to mention all the other guys.**_

_Hell yeah, the most comforting I've ever felt. I'm so glad they went on that mission..._

_**Mhm and it's all the way across the world!! YAY!**_

_I know! They'll be gone for a while, right?_

_**YUPS!!**_

-

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office. To her surprise, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were there.

"Hey guys" Sakura waved.

They smiled in return.

"Itachi. Do you mind taking on new students?" Tsunade asked.

"Aa...no" Itachi replied.

"Will it be ok for these girls to join you? They feel inferior to their male comrades, like Sakura was"

Itachi nodded, understanding.

"Would you kindly become their sensei and new team leader?"

"A four man squad?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"I'm fine with it" Itachi said.

"Good. But make sure to have Sakura come to me at least by 7" Tsunade said.

Itachi nodded again.

"Ok, leave and go do something" the blonde woman waved them away.

-

"Oh my god! We're on the same team!!" Ino cried, glomping Sakura.

Sakura smiled and hugged her friend.

"Isn't it scary having a former S-ranked criminal as a sensei?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shrugged "He's just a human being...but remember this...the following week will be the WORST of your lives. Except maybe for you, Tenten. You're probably used to doing 200 laps a day"

"Haha, yeah" Tenten laughed.

"Wh-where is Itachi-sensei?" Hinata stuttered.

"Over there, hiding in the bushes" Sakura pointed in his direction.

He came out.

"Whoa!" Ino gasped "Wh-when did you get there?"

"S-Sakura...how did you sense him?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not too sure how to explain that..." Sakura rubbed her chin.

Itachi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"The first assignment is 200 laps around Konoha" Itachi said "500 push-ups, 350 sit-ups, and then we'll head to the Forest of Death."

Hinata, Tenten and Ino's mouths were hanging wide open as they gawked at him. He smirked at their faces. It was just like Sakura's when she started.

"What are you waiting for? Go? This is a warm-up" Itachi shooed them away.

He no longer wore his red and black clouded Akatsuki cloak. Instead he wore a jounin vest. He was still unknown to the civilians of Konoha, because the elders were always nagging to Tsunade about it.

-

"AHHH!!!" Ino cried, collapsing on the ground "I'm DYING!!!"

Hinata was breathing heavily, as well as Sakura. Tenten shortly collapsed along with Ino.

"Th-that was t-terrible..." Hinata lied down.

"No...kidding" Sakura panted, falling face first onto the ground.

"10 minute break" Itachi said lazily "Then meet me by Gate 32 at the Forest of Death" he ordered before disappearing.

"Wateeerr..." Sakura moaned like a zombie.

"Gatooraaade..." Tenten mumbled into the ground.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata was close to losing sanity.

"P-Peanut Butter..." Ino whimpered.

They finally managed to calm down and they each drunk about 1 gallon of water, even though it was a cold day.

-

"TO THE FOREST OF DEATH!!" Sakura pointed.

"Noooo" the other girls groaned.

"Stop being such pussies and hurry up" Sakura skipped ahead of them.

-

Itachi made 3 shadow clones. The real him taught Sakura, as his clones ordered the girls to do the things Sakura had already completed, which were:

Forcing chakra into a kunai so that it would remain on the surface of the water

Mastering senses

That was all, really.

"What are we going to do, sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Releasing genjutsu. The only positive way to release it. This way is what I've figured out, and it's very simple and it has never failed"

Sakura nodded.

"To release the genjutsu, allow chakra to pulse throughout your whole body. Release the chakra in a steady pulse, this will block out the opponent's chakra and allow your own to seize control. But you need to have enough chakra for this, that is the only flaw" Itachi said "I will cast you in a genjutsu now"

-MEANWHILE-

"Eek!" Ino shrieked, closing her eyes as she blocked the kunai in front of her.

"Huh? I did it!" Ino grinned "Itachi-sensei! I did it!"

"Hn" Itachi replied as he threw another set of weapons at her.

"Uahh!!" Ino whined.

-

Hinata easily passed everything. Her Byakugan made it all easier, she was now training with Sakura.

-

Tenten effortlessly blocked all the weapons coming her way. She wasn't calle Weapons Master for nothing. The next step was to widen her senses by finding Itachi. The brunette closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. There were several place she thought he might have been. Tenten took out 10 kunai and effortlessly aimed them at the spots. Her aim was perfect, but she was completely wrong.

"Dammit" she cursed.

-

"YES!!" Ino grinned "Time for phase 2!! Finding Itachi-sensei!"

"Oi...keep it down, pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up, forehead!" Ino yelled back.

Itachi covered his ears before he could go deaf.

-

"Kai!" Sakura allowed her chakra to pulse out of her body in a steady beat, releasing herself from the genjutsu.

Sakura saw Itachi smile. A genuine one.

"Amazingly well done" he complimented, messing up her hair.

Sakura blushed a crimson color and immediately looked away.

"Sensei...if you're gonna compliment and smile, I'd prefer it be the real you" Sakura smirked.

The Itachi in front of her vanished in a puff of smoke.

"How'd you know that was a shadow clone?" he asked, coming up from behind her.

Sakura shrugged "I don't know. Can I watch the others?"

"Aa"

"Then it's a yes?"

"Aa..."

"Talk in full sentences please."

"Hn"

"Ugh!" Sakura sighed in frustration and stomped towards the others. The real Itachi was now training with Hinata. Sakura watched her friends from up in a tree. Hinata followed shortly after.

"You're really quick, Hinata" Sakura smiled as her friend took a seat next to her.

"Arigatou...so are you" Hinata smiled.

Sakura laughed and turned her attention back to Tenten who had finally found Itachi and begun working on the genjutsu release.

"So why do you want to learn from Itachi-sensei?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"W-well...Kiba and Shino always seem ahead of me...and I can't help but feel useless...so I want to strengthen myself in ninjutsu and tai as much as possible. I don't think genjutsu is really my type" Hinata laughed softly.

"Enjoying your time off, girls?" Itachi popped up on a branch behind them.

"UAHH!!" both girls jumped, clinging onto their branches for dear life.

"Dammit!! Sensei!!" Sakura cried "What was that for?!!"

"Aa..." Itachi blinked lazily "You let your guard down. Never do that, it is an easy opening for enemies"

"Hn" Sakura pouted.

"Head over to the river. Sakura, I want you to do 500 jumping jacks while balancing yourself on the water. Then submerge your body in it. That will teach you to withstand coldness. Directly after you get out, in about half an hour, you will be striked by my Goukakyuu" Itachi said then turned to Hinata "You are to make a kunai balance itself on the surface of the water. If completed, follow Sakura"

With that, Itachi left.

Sakura glared at the spot her sensei once stood "Hn"

"Whoa...it seems like he's rubbing off on you, forehead" Ino grinned with Tenten beside her.

"You guys are done?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright, let's get to the river then"

-

"Ahh! How the hell do you do this?!!" Tenten yelled and stabbed her kunai in a tree with frustration.

Sakura fake sobbed "Oh my god...I've only done 297 jumping jacks and it's already been an HOUR..."

"UAHHH!!" Ino cried, pulling on her hair.

"No...no! Ahh! SO CLOSE DAMMIT!!" Hinata shouted.

The others gaped at her with wide eyes.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Whoa...you're even louder than Ino, Hinata..." Tenten gasped.

"G-Gomen..." Hinata blushed awkwardly.

_I thought I told you to stop taking control of me!_ Hinata yelled at her Inner.

_**S-sorry...hehe...**_

_SORRY?! SORRY?!! THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!_

_**...C-could you...chill out, Hinata? Inner Sakura is going to wake up. And she is NOT pretty when she is woken up...**_

_I'm sorry..w-wari Inner me..._

-----------

So...how was that? Was that ok, hmm? Is it a good idea that I added Tenten, Hinata and Ino? It was so Sakura would have some friends.

Mmkays...review please!!!

Ja Ne 33


	4. The Months Have Gone By

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot and any OC characters I may create along the way.**

R&R!! XD

1 month:

"AHHH!!!" Sakura cried "Sensei!! I'm dying!!" the pink haired kunoichi frowned as she found herself encased in fire.

"Sustain the jutsu, don't allow it to affect you" Itachi smirked.

"B-but, it's so HOT!!" Sakura cried "OWW!!"

"Psh, this is nothing, forehead" Ino scoffed, even though she was really thinking:

_Think of the fire as sensei, cause he's way hotter than this, HELL YEAH!!_

Hinata trembled and fell unconscious to the floor. Tenten stood still, it was the same as a hot day to her.

2 months:

"Sakura!" Ino called out to her friend.

"Hn? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"How heavy are those weights sensei attached on your arms and legs?"

Sakura whimpered "About 250 pounds each..." was what she said before dropping unconcsious to the floor.

"Uh-oh...SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!!"

3 months:

"Tsunade-sama! I completed level 4!!" Sakura ran into her shishou's room, dripping with sweat.

Tsunade smiled "Good" then she went back to her stern face "NOW 500 laps around Konoha!"

"Whaaa?!!" Sakura pouted.

"Did I stutter?! NOW! NOW! NOW!!" Tsunade ordered.

"Psh, you're just like Anko, shishou" Sakura said before dunning to do her laps.

4 months:

"Ne, ne, sensei. Isn't it unfair that you can only use tai when I can use all? I don't really like handicaps" Sakura said as she aimed a few blows on Itachi, who was now announced to the public.

Itachi smirked "You're not good enough to beat me yet, Sakura-chan" he appeared from behind and was about to kick her, but he missed when she backflipped.

"You're underestimating me!" Sakura pouted "Kai!" she released the genjutsu.

"That's good, you were able to sense my genjutsu" Itachi said.

"Yes. And you're a cheater." Sakura informed him as she whispered "Jigoku-haka!(Hell's Grave)"

It seemed that Itachi wasn't able to detect that it was a genjutsu, and if he did know, he didn't do anything about it. He observed his surroundings.

"Welcome to Hell's Grave, sensei!" Sakura smiled.

Itachi nearly showed emotion: shock.

_This is an advanced level technique, there's no way she could have used this_ he thought.

"Aren't you gonnna release it?" Sakura asked as demons rised from their graves around them.

"Hn"

"What does that mean?"

"Hn"

"Psh...all of you Uchihas are alike" Sakura snorted.

"That's not very ladylike" Itachi said.

"You're not exactly very manlike, prettyboy" Sakura grinned before disappearing.

Itachi glared at the spot she once stood.

"Kai" he said, but it didn't work. He sighed and pulsed chakra throughout his body before the Demons could attack. He could've sworn he saw Orochimaru amongst them.

Sakura took the chance as soon as he released the genjutsu to hit him with an attack. He blocked it with a kunai. They continued clashing...until Sakura finally lost from exhaustion.

"Your turn, Hina..." Sakura panted, taking a good drink of water.

5 months:

"Can't we take a break today?" Ino whined to Itachi.

"Aa..." he considered for a moment "I'll let you off early...no breaks..."

"Eh, better than nothing" Tenten shrugged.

"Aa..." Sakura groaned and quickly clasped her mouth.

"Sensei's rubbing off on you, Sakura" Ino giggled.

"He is not!" Sakura countered.

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"A-ano, Ino-chan...Sakura-chan..." Hinata poked them softly.

"WHAT?!" they yelled at her, unknowing of who it was.

Hinata twitched "HOW DARE YOU SCREAM AT ME!! I WAS JUST GOING TO FUCKIN TELL YOU THAT WE SHOULD GET TO TRAINING NOW!!!!!!"

"..." the girls were wide-eyed O.O...

"Whoa..." Tenten mouthed out.

Itachi looked at Hinata curiously, but he still had his poker face on.

6 months:

"Sakura, your results are in" the Hokage said.

Sakura nodded "How did I do?"

"Take a look at it yourself" Tsunade handed her her papers.

Sakura took a glance at it and smirked. Top marks in the jounin exam.

"If your done...try to complete level 14 of the medical scrolls. It's the final level. I'm really surprised you could finish it all in such a short time" Tsunade smiled at her.

Sakura turned her smirk towards Godaime.

"Aa..." she said and left the office.

"She's starting to sound like him..." Tsunade sighed, shaking her head in disappointment "Troublesome"

"Tsunade-sama, you're a hypocrite" Sakura voice was heard.

"Ah! She heard that?" Tsunade raised and eyebrow in frustration.

"Sure did. You'll be surprised what I hear about" Sakura's voice was heard again.

"Oh really? Then SHUT UP Sakura!"

7 months:

"Mission!! YES!!" Ino cried "It's been so long!!"

"Hell yeah!" Hinata smirked.

"Aa..." Sakura smirked as well.

"Sensei's rubbing off on you two the most" Tenten commented, snickering.

"Has not" Hinata frowned.

"Hn..." Sakura replied "...damn..."

"So what's the mission?" Ino asked.

"Escorting some guy to Kirigakure..." Sakura said boredly "Hn. I don't get why we have to do this, isn't this like, genin leveled?"

"Well, Konohamaru hurt his leg playing ninja, so we had to take over..." Tenten sighed.

"Agh! That sucks!" Ino whined.

"Hn. Tell me about it" Hinata shrugged.

8 months:

"Lord Frederick!" Sakura glomped Itachi.

He slowly turned to her "What?"

"I don't know..." Sakura's eyes were half open.

He laughed softy and poked her forehead.

"Ow!" Sakura pouted.

"Childish pink haired brat..." Itachi stated.

"That's so mean!!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hn. You're cute" Itachi smirked.

Sakura found herself blushing crimson "Hn!" she crossed her arms and turned away.

9 months:

"Ne...sensei...are you a pedophile?" Tenten cautiously asked.

Itachi twitched.

"Wari! Wari! It was a dare!" Tenten cried and ran away.

"SHANNARO!!!" Sakura cried, creating an eathquake so large, Itachi almost fell inside of it.

"Watch it" Itachi said.

"Hn" Sakura glared—or tried to—but she was too lazy.

Itachi sighed "Sakura, genjutsu training now"

"Hai, hai..." she waved a yes and put her hands in her pockets...but then remembered that the damned shorts she was wearing didn't have pockets.

"DAMNED GIRL SHORTS!!" Sakura cried, making the ground crack with every step she took.

"That's not coming out of my paycheck" Genma said after he told Itachi that the Hokage needed him.

"Sakura, It seems I have a mission. Add 100 more pounds to your weights. Do the same warm ups like usual, but make it 500 laps along with the others. Tell the others to add 20 more pounds to their weights, and battle eachother daily. Other than that, you're free" Itachi ordered before going to Tsunade.

"100 more pounds?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, but shrugged "I was starting to feel light anyways...how much will it be now? Like 500 pounds for each weight then? Hmmm...I think I might just die..."

_**CHA!! NO YOU WON'T I'LL HELP YA!!**_

_I'm not going to give you any more cash..._

_**Tch, evil girl...**_

_-glares-_

_**AHH! I'm sorry! Gomen, gomen! Oh, lookie there, Inner Hinata lost the poker chips, mm...bye!**_

Sakura laughed at her Inner and made her way to the other girls.

-

"Tenten, do you have any more weights?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, a lot" Tenten replied "Why?"

"Weasel-chan-sensei says that I need another 100 lbs and you and the others need to add 20, that'll make it 400."

Tenten frowned "I swear, that man is trying to kill us..."

Sakura chuckled "Yeah, and it's 500 laps now. Why not 501?"

"Why 501?"

"Because odd numbers are cool..." Sakura replied.

"You're weird" Tenten smiled.

"Aa..." Sakura began "Thanks for the compliment..."

"Tenten-chan! Sakura-chan! The boys are coming today! They're almost at the gates!" Hinata ran up to them.

Sakura smirked "Really?"

"Yeah!" Hinata smiled.

"What's they're condition?" Tenten asked.

"It seems they're unharmed"

Sakura nodded "Let's get Ino, some weights from Tenten's place and then we can go greet them"

The girls agreed and went to get their sleeping blonde companion. Hopefull they could make it out of her house ALIVE. Ino tends to get a temper tantrum when awoken. Then they stopped by Tenten's house to get the weights.

-

"Mommy...daddy...I'll be joining you soon..." Sakura whispered and fell to the floor.

"Forehead! Get up!" Ino kicked her, but she wouldn't budge. Maybe it's because she now weighed 500 pounds.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho..." Sakura whined, sobbing.

"Ook...You're not Santa Claus, you know" Ino laughed.

"Shut the hell up pig! 500 lbs is REAAAAAALLLY heavy!" Sakura whined.

"So is 400, you know" Ino furrowed her eyebrows.

"Whatever, let's go meet the guys already..." Sakura sighed, forcing herself up. When she was unable to do so she made a few handsigns "Inner Release..."

"**CHA!!**" Sakura, now Inner Sakura took over Sakura's body.

"Inner Release" Hinata muttered, sweating heavily. Inner Hinata had taked over her body. Both girl's minds were still in control though.

"Alright, let's go..." Sakura said "**CHA!**"

"**HELL YEAH!!** I'm gonna kick some ass!!" Hinata and her Inner yelled.

"You two are weird, having Inners like that" Tenten laughed.

"**AWW, SHUT UP!!**" Inner Sakura yelled "Ne, Shut up...you're giving me a headache...**IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A PARTY POOPER!!!** URUSAI!!" Sakura outbursted.

"**Yes ma'am...**" Inner Sakura said, cowering down before the almighty Sakura.

Sakura released the jutsu and caught herself before she could fall.

"She's so annoying..." Sakura muttered as they reached the gate.

Sure enough, there were the guys...Asuma, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Naruto and Sas-gay...MUAHAHAHA!! Er...sorry.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto ran up to her and hugged her. She didn't even budge from the impact.

"Huh? Sakura-chan, you've gotten REALLY heavy..." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

Hinata no longer blushed in front of him "Yo, Naruto" she said.

"Hinata?" Neji asked, slightly concerned of his cousin's 'unusual' behavior.

"Whatsup?" Sakura waved at everyone.

"Hey...what's wrong with Hinata?!" Kiba tilted his head.

"Aa..." Sakura grabbed Naruto's neck and hung him in the air before dropping him to the floor with ease.

"What's 'aa'?" Kiba asked.

"Aa..." Hinata sighed.

"Ohayo, Lee, Neji" Tenten smiled.

"Shikamaru, Chouji..." Ino waved.

"Anything happened while we were gone?" Kakashi asked.

"Aa..." Sakur replied.

"Shut up with the damned 'Aa'!!" Kiba cried.

"Hn" Sakura shrugged.

"Damn! You sound just like Sasuke and Neji!!" Kiba was getting frustrated.

Sakura ignored him and pointed at Akamaru "You're big and fluffy now, Akamaru..."

Kiba sweatdropped.

"Ok, now that we've said our hellos, we better get to training." Tenten smiled.

"I didn't assign any training..." Gai furrowed his eyebrows.

"We could always just cut, he wouldn't find out" Ino suggested.

"Yes I would" Asuma said.

"I don't give a damn..." Sakura shrugged.

"You're ok with cutting?" Kakashi asked.

"Ha, she's probably still too weak" Sasuke remarked.

Sakura glared at him. On instinct she cast a genjutsu.

Sasuke fell unconscious to the floor.

"Oi! Who did that to teme?!" Naruto asked.

Ino giggled "Later guys! We decided we don't want to get killed by Weasel-chan-sensei!" she waved and the 4 girls ran away.

"Am I missing something here?" Gai asked.

"It wouldn't be a first..." Asuma remarked.

"Oh! I forgot to confess my love to Sakura-san!!" Lee remembered "Sakura-san!!!!! MARRY ME!!!!" he cried out.

"Wait until we report to Hokage-sama" Neji said.

"Oh right! YOUTH!!" Lee yelled, and headed towards the Hokage with Naruto following behind.

Was that ok? Hmm?

Oh and sorry ShadowYumii, but I don't want to reveal Itachi just yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Naruto: Hurry up, Rara-chan!!

Huh? Ahh! Chotomatteyo, Naruto!

BYES!


	5. A Break!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot and any OC characters I may create along the way.**

R&R!! XD

Sakura and the other girls were running their laps. She was on her 473 lap, Hinata was on her 359 lap, Tenten was on her 400 lap, Ino was on her 421 lap.

"Fore...head..." Ino whined, panting for breath. Sakura paused as well.

"What is it?" she breathed softly, taking in simple breaths.

"I...need...water" Ino replied.

Sakura smirked "You know we're not allowed" she replied before running again.

"Agh! Forehead!!" Ino cried.

"Gomen, pig" Sakura laughed softly.

-

Sakura was the first to finish...obviously...she was stretching in the field beside the Forest of Death, awaiting the arrival of her teammates.

-

Ino was on her last lap. She really hated her sensei for this.

"That...damned...weasel..." she breathed out as she began to run again.

-

Hinata was now on the same lap as Tenten, she caught up quickly. It was the 464 lap.

_**AGH!! THAT DAMNED SENSEI, MAKING US DO 500 LAPS!! AND WE HAVE NEW WEIGHTS TOO!! **_

"I'm on the brink of death..." Hinata groaned.

"M-me...too..." Tenten gasped, they were sweating like crazy AND it was July...

---------------------------

"Hokage-sama. We're here to report that the mission was a success" Kakashi said.

"Good...umm...why is Uchiha unconscious?" Tsunade asked.

"The reason is unknown. He just collapsed shortly when we arrived" Asuma said.

Tsunade nodded "Let me take a quick look at him" she ordered, allowing him to be rested on a bench.

"So what happened to the girls, baa-chan?" Naruto asked curiously "And who is this 'sensei' they refer about?"

"Oh, you met them already?" Tsunade asked.

Lee nodded.

Tsunade decided to have some fun and keep her sensei a secret, as well as their new strength.

"Hinata isn't shy. In fact she has quite a temper. Sakura is less outgoing and can conceal her emotions pretty well. Tenten has less fits and has grown into a calm young woman. Ino whines a lot, but she can control her emotions when needed." Tsunade said boredly, as she opened Sasuke's eyelids and smirked.

"Haha, and you'd never guess what happened to Sasuke" Tsunade said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"He's caught in a genjutsu" she said, simply.

"Is this a threat to our village, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no. Of course not. This is the specialty genjutsu of our village's own Haruno Sakura" she said nonchalantly as her hands glew an earth green. The Hokage put her hand over Sasuke's forehead and released the genjutsu.

He slowly regained consciousness.

"How is it possible that Sakura did this?" Kakashi asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Tsunade didn't reply.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"If you're done, you may leave" Tsunade shooed them away. Kakashi shrugged and left as well.

----------------------

A while later, all the girls finished their laps. They were going to be fighting eachother, the match-ups were Ino against Hinata and Tenten against Sakura.

Sakura dodged the punches that Tenten were aiming at her with grace and swiftness. She did a quick spin to the side and kicked Tenten on th head from behind. Tenten fell forward but caught herself with a flip. Sakura charged towards her with punches and kicks, without any chakra.

"Katon. Goukakyuu no jutsu" Sakura whispered gravely as she exerted it on Tenten.

"You know this won't work, Sakura" Tenten tilted her head.

"Suiton. Bakufu Tosshin.(Waterfall rush)" Sakura blew water out of her mouth, causing Tenten to simmer due to the quick change in temperature.

"Ah!" Tenten yelped as the rush of cold water went against her.

Sakura took this chance and landed a chakra filled punch to Tenten's stomach. The brunette managed to get back up, wincing. She took out her dragin scroll and summoned her weapons with perfection, at Sakura. Sakura dodge each and every one with a kunai in her hand and made her way to Tenten.

The pink haired girl appeared behind the brunette and she pressed a pressure point on her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Sakura wins!" Hinata announced, it was now her match with Ino.

Hinata immediately turned on her Byakugan. She knew that Ino was not one to mess with.

"Begin!" Sakura yelled, allowing the body of Tenten to rest at her side.

Ino smirked and lunged at Hinata, a kunai at hand.

Hinata spotted her and effortlessly dodged with grace. She threw a kick at the blonde, but it was blocked with the kunai. Hinata smirked at this and kicked the kunai out of Ino's hand before falling down and punching her. Ino aimed a roundhouse kick at Hinata, which nearly hit, but Hinata ducked and sweeped Ino off her feet. The platinum blonde girl regained her balance quickly and threw a few senbon at Hinata. Hinata blocked them all, except for one which was aimed at her only blind spot behind her neck. It missed slightly and hit a pressure point. Hinata winced and took the senbon out as she fought for her consciousness. The 2 girls fought mostly with taijutsu. Ino used her new jutsu to contol Hinata's body.

"Finally!" Ino grinned as she prohibited the shocked Hinata from moving as she hit her with a few blows and kicks before she was knocked out.

"Ino pig wins" Sakura announced.

"YES! TRAINING IS DONE FOR THE DAY!!" Ino pumped her fists in the air. Hinata and Tenten were waking up. It only took Hinata a little while because the pressure point Ino hit wasn't very effective.

"Who's up for some RAMEN?!" Tenten asked.

"YAY!" the other girls cried.

"Hey...maybe we should shower first..." Sakura suggested.

They sniffed themselves and nearly puked.

"Agreed! We'll meet at Ichiraku's ASAP!" Ino said.

"HAI!" they all grinned and left to shower.

-

Sakura wore a black tanktop and white boy shorts. She bandaged her arms and legs, from her elbows to her wrists and her knees to her ankles. She slipped on her black sandals and headband. She attached her weapons and made her way out the door.

-

Hinata tied her raven colored hair into a high ponytail, with her bangs left out to frame her face. She put on a lavender tanktop and threw on a white off the shoulder fishnet top over it. She wore a plain black skirt with slits going up the side and lavender leggings underneath. Hinata attached her hita-itai to her hair, like Sakura did and put on her black sandals before leaving.

-

Tenten wore a plain green tanktop and brown short shorts. She bandaged her arms and legs and attached her forehead protector on her forehead. She kept thing simple with what she wore. Tomboy. Heehee.

-

Ino wore a white camisole and a blue skirt that reached her knees. She attached her weights again and put on her hitai-itai in her hair as her hair was let loose from the ponytail.

-

The pink haired kunoichi shoved her hands in her pockets as she waited for her friends at Ichiraku.

"RAMEN!!!!!" Naruto cried as he dashed to the ramen place.

"Matte, Naruto!!" Chouji cried, trying to keep up with the blonde.

"SAKURA-CHANN!!!!!" Naruto grinned as he waved maniacally.

_You'd think at 17 he would stop doing that..._ Sakura thought.

"Dobe, you're attracting too much attention." Sasuke came up.

Naruto nearly hugged the lights out of Sakura, but she still wouldn't budge.

"Sakura-chan! You're so heavy!!" Naruto mentioned again.

"Don't say that to a troublesome woman, they'll knock the lights out of you" Shikamaru scolded.

"Aa..." Sakura said lazily.

_Why does that sound familiar?_ Sasuke asked himself.

"FOREHEAD!!" Ino yelled "GET YOUR CUTE LITTLE BUTT OVER AT ICHIRAKU'S!!"

Sakura breathed in.

_She's going to explode._ Sasuke smirked.

"I am at Ichiraku's" she said softly, but Ino could hear.

"Oh, sorry" Ino said. She was still far, but their senses were abnormally sharp.

"Sakura-chan!! Are you going to eat some ramen too?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah..." she said "Naruto...are you feeling ok?"

"JUST SUPER DANDY, thank you very much!!" the Kyuubi container grinned.

"I doubt it" Sakura muttered. Ino, Tenten and Hinata shortly arrived. They took seats at the ramen stand.

"5 bowls each please..." Sakura said to the old man.

"5?" he raised an eyebrow "How far has he been pushing you?"

"Weasel-chan-sensei made us do 500 laps today" Hinata said.

"And in new weights..."

"I feel like jello..." Ino whined.

The old man chuckled "Oh! Naruto! You've returned!"

"Yep!!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

He took the orders of the other guys and immediately began preparing them.

"Did you get any training done during your mission, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, yeah! A lot! Asuma-sensei taught me some wind jutsus!! We were all training our butts off!! How about you, Hinata?"

"The same..." she sighed.

"Even with training, Sakura won't be able to improve at all" Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't talk that way about forehead!" Ino barked at him "She's beaten every one of us!!"

"Hn. And that's a surprise?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Why I oughta!!" Ino yelled, but was held back by Sakura.

"It's fine. Remember, this is coming from a guy that went to Orochimaru in order to get stronger...but failed and didn't even meet his goal" Sakura was very non-chalant. She was purposely trying to aggravate Sasuke.

The onyx male's eyes flashed a dangerous red.

"Is it not frustrating? Being such a failure? Not being able to kill Itachi-san?" Sakura smirked, amused "Even after all that effort, you still failed. Unable to track Itachi? Why is this? It's the same thing he told you really, you're weak Sasuke-_kun_. Weak compared to him."

Tenten laughed "I think you should stop, Sakura. He looks mad"

Sakura shrugged "Hn" and began eating her ramen.

Naruto was bamboozled that Sakura just said those things to the teme. Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee were also surprised. Sasuke's eyes remained crimson as he snarled.

"S-Sakura-chan...why'd you say those things to Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Aa...it was amusing..." she said, finishing up her last bowl.

"Hey! We should have a welcome back party for the guys!" Ino suggested.

"Over my dead bo—" Sakura's mouth was covered by Ino.

"Shut up, Forehead" she whispered "And have some fun once in a while. Sensei isn't here for the first time and he WON'T be for at least 3 days."

Sakura glared at her friend, but stayed silent. She turned her gaze towards Sasuke, who tried to hide his pissed off emotion.

Sakura got up "Ino, we have to get to shishou..."

"Oh, right" Ino got up "bye guys!"

-

"Do you think we can get the day off?" Sakura asked.

"Probably, everyone needs a break once in a while, right?" Ino replied.

"I guess...hey. Do you think that now that the guys are back, we'll have to go back to our normal teams?"

"I hope not. It's nice with you guys."

Sakura sighed "Yeah. Team Kakashi is a psycho name"

"Haha, how about Team Asuma?"

Sakura laughed "We can talk to shishou about it, right?"

"I guess...hey. Why am I learning this medical stuff again?"

"Because...well...umm...I don't know..." Sakura smirked "I think it was to impress Shikamaru"

Ino smacked the back of Sakura's head.

"BAKA!" she yelled.

"You've damaged my hearing, pig" Sakura muttered under her breath.

----------------------

"Ne, Hinata. Who's shishou?" Naruto nudged the lavender eyed girl.

"Sakura and Ino's other sensei" Hinata replied.

"Yeah...who is it though?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm..." Hinata considered on telling them or not, then she decided "It's your mom" she said.

Naruto choked on his ramen. "My mom? Are you serious?!" his eyes were bright.

Hinata smirked evilly "No"

Naruto fell off his chair "Hinata! That wasn't funny"

"Yeah it was" Tenten snickered.

"Hn" Sasuke 'commented'.

"Who is the sensei of the wonderful Sakura-san?!" Lee asked Tenten.

"Hokage-sama" she smirked when she saw the amusement on their faces.

WRWRWRWRWRWR

Ok, I won't reveal Itachi yet because then Sasuke would wanna kill him. He might appear in about 4 more chapters, yeah. Mmkays, review please!!

-- Ja Ne --


	6. The Uchiha must die!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot and any OC characters I may create along the way.**

R&R! PLEASE!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! XDDD

////////DOMINOES...

_"Who is the sensei of the wonderful Sakura-san?!" Lee asked Tenten._

_"Hokage-sama" she smirked when she saw the amusement on their faces._

Sasuke spit out his water "What?!"

"It's true" Hinata glared at the dumb Uchiha.

"Hn. She's probably frustrating to work with. I pity the fool who gets stuck with her" Sasuke said.

"You're aggravating." Hinata muttered at him.

"Hinata just got troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"You say something, pineapple?" Hinata glared at him.

"P-P-Pineapple?!" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow in shock.

"Your head resembles a pineapple greatly, as does Uchiha-san which resembles a chicken's ass." Hinata said calmly.

"Hahahahahaha!!" Naruto clutched his stomach "You got dissed by Hinata!!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Mmm..." Chouji licked his lips "Pineapple...chicken...-drools-"

"Oh damn" Shikamaru backed up.

"So, Hinata-chan! Who is this 'Weasel-chan-senpai'?" Naruto asked with air quotes.

"I don't think I want to tell you" Hinata said, putting aside her ramen bowl.

"Awww...whyyyy?" Naruto pouted.

"Because it'll be fun not to" Hinata grinned.

"Tch...then can you describe him?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in hope.

"Sure" Hinata said.

"Ok, then go ahead!!" Naruto grinned...really big it was scary...like that Grinch dude...

"Hot" Tenten and Hinata replied.

"Huh?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sensei is hot." Tenten laughed.

Sasuke nearly choked on his ramen "That's so wrong..."

"No it's not. It's the TRUTH." Tenten said.

"Even you think he's hot Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shrugged "Yeah, I mean I said so, right?"

"What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"I won't tell you. But his nickname is Weasel-chan-sensei" Hinata said.

"Do you guys like him or her?" Lee asked. As Shikamaru's head fell on the counter, showing that he was asleep.

"Yes. He's cool. I think Sakura has a crush on him. No one's sure though, she's changed a lot. Sensei rubbed off on her, she's talking like him now." Tenten said.

"Urusai, Tenten!" Sakura blushed lightly as she came back "I do not like him!"

"Sure you don't" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Hn" Sakura crossed her arms "Weasel-chan-sensei is my SENSEI. Sicko" she muttered.

Tenten stuck her tongue out at her.

"Wanna go to the Forest of Death?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"I miss Tika-chan" Sakura shrugged.

Tenten sighed "That giant centipede? And _I'm_ a sicko...psh..."

The guys stared at her weird.

"Stop trying to act tough, Sakura. You're not good at it. And the Forest of Death? You wouldn't last a day in there alone." Sasuke teased.

_DAMN THAT BASTARD!! MUST KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**SAKURA!! REFRAIN FROM KILLING THE IDIOT!! YOU KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!!!! JUST REFRAIN FROM IT!! REFRAIN!!!!!!!**_

Ino patted Sakura's shoulder "He doesn't know what we're capable of"

"Right." Sakura breathed.

"Till then, why not have some fun for the rest of the day? Ask him out"

"Ugh why?"

"To annoy him, duh" Ino smacked her forehead.

"Oh! Genius!" Sakura grinned.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?" she asked.

"No" he said.

Sakura grinned wider "Come oooonnnn" she whined.

"Shut up, Sakura."

"Pleaaaassseee!!"

"Go out with yourself"

"But I'll die without you!!!!" Sakura begged.

"Oh, that's different"

"Really?!!"

"Yeah. Now all I have to do is refuse" Sasuke smirked.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!"

"WHAT, DAMMIT!?!!"

"...you're so meann..." Sakura fake cried.

"Aww, it's ok, Forehead" Ino snickered and embraced her friend "Don't cry"

"Teme! You hurt Sakura-chan's feelings!!" Naruto scowled.

Hinata and Tenten laughed "No he didn't"

Sakura looked back up "Mmkays. Shishou said we have the rest of the days off until sensei returns. Expect him back in 3 days"

"YES!!" Hinata and Tenten cried, high-fiving eachother.

"You guys seem relieved, is the hot sensei that bad?"

Sakura twitched "D-don't call him that, Naruto...it sounds really wrong..."

Naruto blushed "Oh, sorry. Hey! Sakura-chan! Can you tell me why you got so heavy?"

"Sakura-chan and the rest of us have weights on, but Sakura-chan's is heavier" Hinata explained.

"Really? How heavy?" Naruto asked.

"5 pounds?" Sasuke sneered.

"Sexist bastard" Sakura glared at Sasuke "You try walking around with an extra 2000 pounds on you"

The guys gawked...except for Shikamaru. He was still speaking. But the miracle. Chouji stopped eating for a second!! ZOMG!!

"2000 lbs?!! Is that even possible?!" Naruto asked.

"Aa..."

"DAMMIT SAKURA!! TOP TALKING LIKE HIM!!!" Ino snapped.

"Hn" Sakura smirked.

"FOREHEAD!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!!!!!"

"You're hurting my ears, pig" Sakura rolled her eyes when she spotted something, or rather _someone_.

"Sai!" Sakura grinned and jumped off her stool to glomp him.

"Oof" Sai grunted at the impact of a 2000+ lbs girl on him.

"Aah..." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck "Wari..."

Sai smiled at her "You're heavy...hag..."

"I am 2120 lbs thank you very much!" Sakura said.

"Hmm...I see your fatness" Sai remarked.

Sakura put her foot to his face and made him fall to the ground easily as she crushed hi pretty face with more than 500 lbs pressure.

"Who's that guy?" Naruto had a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh my god! It's Sai!" Ino yelped and ran up to him as well.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto asked.

"While you were away on your training and Uchiha-san was being a traitor, Sai arrived. For a while now, he's been traveling but he's finally returned. He and Sakura have a sort of 'love/hate' relationship. Like brother/sister, really" Tenten explained.

"Mmmph! Mmph!!" muffling sounds were heard from Sakura's direction. She was rubbing her heel into Sai's face.

"Take that, baka, for leaving just like that. Man whore, get a new outfit." Sakura was heard muttering.

"S-Sakura-chan! You're gonna kill him!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura sighed "I'd love to, but this is a substitution, baka"

'Sai' disappeared from sight.

"You knew?" Sai asked.

"Well, duh" Sakura said.

"How?"

"I don't know! Stop asking questions. Ino, help me kill him!" Sakura snarled.

"Yay!" Ino yelped "Double dog-pile!"

-

Sai muttered curses as he walked with Sakura and her friends to a large field.

"You look like teme" Naruto pointed out.

"Oh. Is that the famous Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked.

Sasuke smirked "Hn"

"Oh. Then fuck you" Sai said, smiling.

Sasuke glared at him "Man whore"

"You're one to talk" Sai remarked.

"Can we have a party?" Ino asked.

"YEAH!" Tenten, Lee and Naruto shouted "It'll be so much fun!!"

"Oh boy..."Sakura and Hinata sighed.

-

Everyone was at Ino's house. Her parents were on a mission.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ino suggested.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned.

"Aa..." Sakura replied.

"SAKURA!! STOP TALKING LIKE SENSEI!!"

"You guys keep saying 'sensei' and 'weasel-chan-sensei' who the hell is he?!" Naruto groaned.

"Sakura's crush!" Ino grinned.

"Is not!!" Sakura yelled.

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

Sakura clenched her fists.

"Ok, ok, he's not!!" Ino cried, worried that Sakura would destroy her house's foundation.

Sakura smirked satisfied.

"Childish" Sasuke scoffed.

_**LEMME AT HIM, SAKURA!!!! COME ON!!!!! THAT GUY MUST DIEEEEE!!!!**_

_I agree with you, but we can't...sadly._

"Let's just start already" Ino spinned the bottle. It landed on Hinata.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"...dare" she decided.

"I dare you to...french Naruto!" Ino grinned, proudly.

Hinata blushed 7 shades of red "I-I refuse!"

"Geez, Ino. You got Hinata stuttering again!" Tenten sighed.

"Come on, Hinata!!" Ino begged.

"I don't mind, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned, puckering his lips.

"Oh my god! Your lips look like a duck's butthole!!" Sakura pointed at Naruto.

Hinata hesitated "Oh my god, she's right..." she said in disgust.

"Come on, hurry up, Hinata!" Ino said.

Hinata closed the gap between her and Naruto and frenched him.

Neji came back into the room and saw this "Hinata-sama! Uzumaki, get off of her!!"

"It's a dare, chillax Neji" Ino said.

"A dare?! A dare?!!" Neji snarled "Naruto can't do that to Hinata-sama!!"

I'm lazy so I'll tell you what the people got:

Naruto: Drink toilet water.

Sasuke: Pick his nose and wipe it on his ear...-trembles-

Sakura: Kill Sasuke. Just kidding, she had to hug sensei and tell him she loved him when he came back...

Ino: She admitted she liked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Act and dress like a girl starting tomorrow.

Chouji: STOP eating...so much.

Tenten: Poke Neji with a kunai.

Neji: Make funny faces.

Lee: Kiss Sakura on the cheek. She didn't let him. He lost.

Kiba: French Akamaru...

Shino: Admits he LOVES his female bug...creepy... XD

-

-

-

Then everyone went home and yeah. Next time, Shikamaru acts and dresses like a girl...Chouji isn't allowed to bring chips with him for a week, and random chaos!

Sorry, bad ending, I got lazyyyyy...

Mmkays! Ja!


	7. DAY AS HOKAGE!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot and any OC characters I may create along the way. **

R&R! PLEASE!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! XD

Is something wrong with Fanfiction? I can't search for stories, anyone know?

This story is taking a twist. Sakura is going to become evil...in a way...and Itachi will become really...weird? Is that how you'd put it?

-+-+-+-+-

"Troublesome women..." Shikamaru muttered as he exited his house with Ino's and Sakura's clothes on. He wore a too tight grey tanktop and a green skirt!!

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sakura laughed, she's never been so happy. Until now...when she saw Shikamaru. His hair was put down and he had, well...hairy legs? There was light green lipstick on his lips and Ino forced him to wear mascara.

"What's up Sakura-chan? Huh? What are you loking at?" he followed Sakura's gaze before he fell face first on the floor and began rolling around "HELL!!!! SHIKAMARU MAKES AN UGLY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"T-tranvestite..." Sakura giggled, her stomach hurting.

"This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"More...more like embarassing!!" Naruto choked out.

"Shut up, Naruto" Shikamaru ordered "You're the one who dared me"

"Hahahahaahahaaaaahahahaahahahaahaha!!!! Now go do the chicken dance whenever you see teme! I dare you!!"

"I refuse"

"Are you...a chicken?! Bkaw, bkaw, bawk bawk bawk!!" Naruto teased.

"You're the one doing the chicken dance and bawking like one..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Naruto stopped "...Damn..."

-

-

-

"NOOOOOOO!!!! MY FOOOOOOOD!!!!!!" Chouji fell to his knees on the ground, bawling his eyes out.

"Tsk, tsk tsk" Ino wagged her finger "No more than a bag of chips for a whole week, Chouji."

"You...you're so cruel..." Chouji glared at her.

"MUAHAHAHA!! NOW I, THE GREAT INO—"

"Pig" Sakura added.

"Forehead! You ruined the moment!" Ino whined "Now I have to start all over again..."

Sakura stifled a laugh "MUAHAHAHAHA!!! NOW I, THE GREAT INO, WILL EAT THE CHIPS IN FRONT OF YOU!!!"

Chouji gasped "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Temari nearly dropped her fan. She was in Suna. "What was that?" she asked herself.

Haku was in heaven. "What is that noise?" he asked himself.

A man from another galaxy dropped his groceries.

"What the hell is that sound?" he muttered as he scattered to pick up his groceries.

"Shut up, Chouji!!!" Ino yelled, but her sound would not get through.

"SOMEONE! GET HINATA, ASAP!!" Sakura ordered, they were partially able to hear her command over Chouji's voice.

Naruto got her there quickly.

Sakura mouthed out the words 'Shut the hell up Chouji'

Hinata nodded.

"SHUT THE HELL UP CHOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried.

Chouji stopped "Oh, sorry."

"Ugh...I forgot...we still have to do training today..." Sakura groaned.

"Dammit, girl!" Ino pouted.

"Let's get Tenten-chan then we can go" Hinata said.

"These weights are heavy..." Sakura groaned.

"Mhm..." Ino nodded in response. They dragged themselves over to Tenten's leaving the guys.

-

"Sakura-chan! Whatcha doing?" Naruto asked.

"Running laps" Sakura said. She hadn't sweated one drop yet.

"Oh. How many?" he asked.

"I have to do 500" she responded.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as Sakura continued effortlessly. Even when she spoke, her voice showed no sign of moving.

"Wow..." Naruto mouthed "Aren't you going to train with us?"

"No" Sakura said "I am Weasel-chan-sensei's student and Godaime's for now. Not Kakashi's."

"Aww...how many laps did you run already?" Naruto asked.

"This is my last" Sakura said, emotionlessly before increasing her pace.

_HER LAST?! THEN SHE DID 500 LAPS! SAKURA-CHAN IS AMAZING!!!!_

_**She didn't break a sweat, either.**_

_But wasn't she sweating like crazy yesterday?_

_**Her body adapts fast. It's probably due to her inner self.**_

_Inner self?Are __you__ my inner self?_

_**No fool. I am the Kyuubi.**_

_Ohhh...well that explains everything!_

_**Like what?**_

_Psh...I don't know. I just said that because it sounded cool._

_**Hmph. Poseur.**_

_WHAT?!!_

-

Sakura had finished her battle against Hinata. It took longer than her battle with Tenten because Hinata had Byakugan and she could close Sakura's chakra veins easily. In the end, 5 vessels were blocked but Sakura had healed them. Thank god for being a med nin. Tenten won against Ino for the first time. She had ended it with a water jutsu quickly followed by a lightning current. Ino was the only one knocked out that day, Sakura quickly woke her up.

"Peanut...butter..." Ino whispered as she slowly woke up.

"Huh?"

"Forehead..." she croaked "Come closer..." she gestured.

Sakura went closer.

"Closer..." Ino whispered.

Sakura neared her.

"Closer..."

This time, Sakura's ear was right beside Ino's mouth.

"I WANT PEANUT BUTTER NOW!!!!!" Ino demanded.

Sakura fell to the floor, clasping her ears shut with her hands. She trembled from the screeching noise that entered her ears.

"Ino! I think you killed her..." Hinata whispered.

Sakura slowly stood up and ran around in circles.

"Na na na na! Na na na na! Elmo's world! Na na na na! Na na na! Elmo's world!! Elmo loves his goldfish! His crayon toooooooo!!! That's Elmo's world!!" Sakura sang.

"She's gone mentally insane..." Tenten gasped.

"WHHEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura said "THIS LAND IS MY LAND!! LADEEDADEEDOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AGH!! BARNEY IS EVIL!!!" was the last thing Sakura shouted out before falling unconscious.

_**HEY! WAKE UP!! I CAN'T SEE IF YOU CAN'T SEE!**_

_Barney...ACK!!!_

_**SNAP OUT OF IT!!**_

_-snores-_

"S-Sakura?" Hinata nudged her "Sakura-chan?"

The only response was a large snore.

"Ohmigod! Ino! Look what you did to Sakura-chan!" Hinata poked her friend.

"Let's bring her to Godaime, then!" Ino suggested.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's like 2000 pounds" Tenten smacked her forehead.

"Then remove the weights!"

"Ohh...that's pretty smart...but if we do, the weights are going to explode or something and we'd have to wait for sensei!" Hinata reminded them.

"Who cares? Sakura's faster than Sasuke _with_ the weights! She doesn't need them anymore"

"Ok..." Hinata sighed, unattaching Sakura's weights which were hidden behind her bandages.

Each one was thrown so they couldn't experience the blow.

They picked the now light Sakura up and brang her to Tsunade's.

-

"Sakura's gone mentally insane..." Ino informed Tsunade of the current situation.

"Oh...I see. Ino come here for a second" Tsunade gestured for Ino to come.

"What is it?" Ino asked, going towards her.

Tsunade smacked her. It was chakra filled too.

"Oooowwwwwww..." Ino moaned, holding her red cheek.

"You destroyed my precious student!" Tsunade scolded "Your punishment will be to wear a fake...MUSTACHE!!"

Out of nowhere, Tsunade found a mustache and smacked it on Ino's face.

"Now out with you all! Leave Sakura here!" Tsunade shooed them away, leaving them feeling guilty.

Once they were gone...

There was a poof of smoke, and 'Tsunade' changed back to Sakura.

"It's so much fun messing with theirs and everyone's heads..." Sakura snickered "No one even noticed that I! Have been the Hokage for the day! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!" she rubbed her hands together dangerously.

Tsunade was at a meeting with the annoying elders, so Sakura decided to have some fun.

There was a knock at the door. Sakura poofed back and the other Sakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shadow clones...were awesome.

"Come in!" 'Tsunade' said, going back to her seat.

Wuh-oh...it was Tsunade.

"Imposter!" she cried.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I am the real Tsunade!!"

"No. You're Naruto." Sakura sighed.

Naruto poofed back "Dang! How'd you know!?"

Sakura poofed back "I'm Sakura! "

"Sakura-chan?!! You're being an imposter too?!!" Naruto practically screamed.

"Shut up, baka! We have control as Hokage for the whole day! And no one else knows that Tsunade is at a meeting...so we shall seize control of Konoha!!!!! Until shishou comes, that is." Sakura explained.

"Genius!" Naruto cried "Can I be Tsunade, though?"

"Shut up, we'll take turns every hour. It is currently my hour, so you poof into Shizune. And make a clone who will be Tonton" Sakura ordered.

Naruto grinned and nodded.

Sakura went to the roof/porch thing.

"CITIZENS OF KONOHAGAKURE!!!" she cried "I ORDER YOU ALL TO DO THE HOKEY POKEY HERE!! RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Kakashi appeared on the roof "The Hokey Pokey"

Sakura glared at him "Did I stutter? DO IT NOW!!!"

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"SING!!!!!" Sakura ordered.

"You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out..." as they sang, Sakura felt very content.

"GOOD!! I ORDER YOU TO HALT!!! THEN SING ELMO'S WORLD FOR ME!!!" she cried to the streets.

"Na na na na! Na na na na! Elmo's World..."

"VERY WELL DONE!! NOW SHIKAMARU! COME HERE AT ONCE!!! I HAVE TO SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT YOUR DAYS AS A TRANVESTITE!!!" with that Tsunade smiled and waved before going back to her office with Naruto following behind."

_This better be an effect from all of that sake..._ Kakashi sweatdropped.

-

"Ahh...so geat. Get me sake Na—I mean Shizune" Sakura ordered.

Naruto bowed like Shizune would and obediently followed.

-

"Are you really going to drink that?" Naruto asked Sakura.

Sakura grinned, nodding "Want some?"

"Boy, do I!!" Naruto exclaimed, taking out a cup and pouring some in, devouring it instantly.

Sakura sweatdropped and took a sip herself.

18 drinks later

"Ehehehehe..." Sakura laughed, getting dizzy, her cheeks flushing a pink color.

"Woooh!" Naruto took another drink, snorting and giggling.

Sakura was barely able to stay awake, the way her head was swaying back and forth. She took off the wrist and leg weights...why? Cause she felt like it.

"I'm a ballerina!!!" Sakura lept into the air, doing a grande jete.

"Wheeeeee!!!!" she spun around before falling unconscious on the floor. She transformed into Shizune.

Naruto transformed into Tsunade, grinning happily.

He cleared his throat "Shizune! Get up! Shizune!"

There was a large snore in response.

The door burst open. It was Asuma, Gai and Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama. Itachi Uchiha has been spotted in Konoha" Kakashi announced, glancing at the unconscious Shizune.

"Uhhh..." Shizune burped in her sleep.

"Itachi?!" Naruto cried "The bastard that ruined teme's life?!"

Kakashi squinted "N-Naruto?"

"Uhh...no!! This is a _dream_!!" Naruto swayed his hands around.

"Shizune is unlikely to get wasted like this." Asuma noticed.

"Crap..." Naruto cursed, he transformed back, shortly after, Sakura did to. She regained consciousness.

"Ehehehehe..." she giggled "Kakashi-sensei is a pretty girly...Gai-sensei...you have a hole in your spandex..." she snorted "Asuma-sensei...I know what you did with Kurenai-sensei...heheheheeee"

Asuma immediately turned crimson.

"Wheee!!!!" Sakura acted like a plane then started singing something incoherently.

Kakashi turned his attention to Naruto "You're in trouble, Naruto. Where is Hokage-sama? Itachi has been spotted in Konoha!"

"Ohhh! Sensei is baaaaack?!" Sakura asked "Tell him he's hot pleassssseee..." Sakura giggled and accidentally broke the wall.

"Ehehehehehe...-snort-"

"Sensei?" Naruto giggled "Silly...Itachi is not your sensei...eeeheeeeheeee Sakura-chan is so hotttttttt...-drools-"

With that, Sakura came back to reality and she stopped what she was doing.

"What was that?! BAKA NARUTO!!" Sakura kicked him, making the window break as he flew out into the starry sky.

"What's this about you calling Itachi, sensei?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"He's my sensei. He is no longer a missing nin. He now has 4 students. Myself, Tenten, Hinata and Ino. No longer a harm" Sakura said.

"Are you positive?" Kakashi asked "Why did you not tell us sooner?"

"Because it's fun messing with your heads" Sakura laughed...manically "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Then she collapsed on the floor.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X

There you go. A random chapter, yeah...Itachi's back and he's stranger than ever. And what happened to Shikamaru? Why didn't he follow 'Tsunade's' orders and go to her office? In truth...I forgot about him. But I'll add some weird thing to make up for it, so yeah...AND THE TITLE! It is now going to be called: **Being Weak is Equivalent to Randomness**

I don't know why. I just felt like it...oh well! Ja!


	8. Totally Kicked Ass, man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I do own this plot and any OC characters I may create along the way. **

R&R! PLEASE!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! XD

Is something wrong with Fanfiction? I can't search for stories, anyone know?

No, I lied. Weasel-chan-sensei is NOT going to be weird. I repeat. Is NOT. Mmkays, here ya go!

---------

"No! Please! Nooooo!!!" Sakura cried, closing her eyes. Was this her punishment for impersonating the Hokage?

"Nooo!! I beg forgiveness!!" she bowed on the floor.

"Too late" Tsunade snarled, licking a finger.

Sakura slowly edged away until a wall stopped her.

"No! Please! Stop!!" She covered her face with her hands.

Tsunade took her finger...and put it in Sakura's ear.

"Wet Willy!!" Tsunade laughed.

"AGH!! The grossness of my mentor's saliva is within my beautiful ear!! I want Weasel-chan-sensei!!!" Sakura whined.

"No one's here to save you know..." Tsunade smirked.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, rubbing her ear "And why isn't Naruto here?!"

"Oh..Naruto got his punishment already. You know what it is? No more ramen for a month!!" Tsunade said.

Sakura gaped "You...cruel...cruel...person..."

"As for you..." Tsunade put her fingers on her chin "I think you're good with having your training increase tenfold... AND you're gonna train with Team Kakashi too!"

Sakura gasped "But that would be...one...two...three... ten times more than usual!!"

Tsunade sweatdropped "Tenfold is ten...was it really necessary for you to count like that?"

Sakura put on an innocent face and nodded.

"Ok, then. Itachi is back, and Sasuke is the only one that doesn't know. I'll allow you to have that much fun, ok? You're training with Team Kakashi for the rest of the day." Tsunade said to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Roger that!" Sakura saluted "Bye bye, shishou!!"

But Sakura didn't leave...without giving Tsunade a wet willy as well. Then she ran for her life. So that was really fast.

-

"Ohayou, everybuddy!!" Sakura waved to her team...maybe it was former team...?

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto grinned, knocking Sakura down from the impact.

"Oh, you're light again!" Naruto commented.

"Well, duh. I took off the frickin weights..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't handle the pressure?" Sasuke smirked.

"Urusai, teme!" Sakura shouted at him.

Sasuke glared at the girl.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yo!" Kakashi poofed in, reading his Icha Icha book.

"Why is this team's name Team Kakashi? You're probably the weakest of us all, sensei..." Sakura commented.

"I? The great Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi weakest?" he said cockily.

Sasuke stifled a laugh.

"What? You think I'm weak?" Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Hn. I know it" he smirked.

Sakura didn't hesitate to punch him. He vanished from sight. Where the heck did he go? Haha, he went all away around the world at lightning speed and he ended up back where he started in a flash. But the difference was that he was sizzling and his cheekbone might have been completely obliterated.

Sakura clapped her hands together.

There was a soft rustle in the bushes. Her teammates seemed to go unnoticed by this, but her head immediately snapped there...she grinned.

"Weasel-chan-sensei is spying on meeeee!!" she sang "Damn...I've got a huge hangover..." she held her head.

There was a sigh from the bushes and Itachi came out "I lost this weasel I found..." he shrugged.

"Oh! Right!" Sakura grinned again and she glomped Itachi and hugged him "I love you!!!!"

Itachi didn't reply.

"That was a dare. But I do!! YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST BUDDIES, SENSEI!!" she grinned.

Sasuke was finally over his broked cheekbone. He faced the direction where Sakura was making so much noise. His eyes turned to the man she was hugging. He glared on impulse. The man turned to face him.

"Hello Sasuke. Have you gotten taller?" he asked.

"Fuck off, Itachi" Sasuke snarled.

"Isn't this the time when you get angry and throw yourself at me?" Itachi asked.

"Sensei...that sounded wrong" Sakura commented.

Itachi's lips twitched upwards. But as soon as it came, it was gone.

"Have you seen a weasel run past?" Itachi asked, facing Sakura once more, and ignoring his younger brother's growing murderous intent.

"Only you" Sakura said, nonchalant.

Itachi poked her forehead "Alas, I must continue my search. Bye, Pinky" with that he disappeared.

"Sensei's acting different.." Sakura mumbled then snapped "HEY!! I AM NOT A PINKY!! I AM A THUMB! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!!"

"Sakura. What the hell are you doing, having that damned Itachi as your sensei?" Sasuke's voice was cold.

"Eso no tu problema" Sakura wagged her finger. (**A/N: I think that means 'It's not your problem**)

"Hn" Sasuke scowled.

"Hn, right back at you, duckbutt"

"What'd you call me?" he glared at her.

"It called you duck. Butt." Sakura said casually "Or would you prefer Sas-gay-kun?"

"You're annoying" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Don't take it seriously! He's just being a teme!!" Naruto said, trying to prevent Sakura from crying.

"You're one to talk, Uchiha. Fight me" Sakura ordered him.

"You wouldn't last five minutes" Sasuke remarked, smirking.

"Bring it" Sakura said.

"Fine. Right here. Right now."

Sakura shrugged "Ten minutes tops that you'll be unconscious when I'm done with you. If not that, dead"

"Are you going to let them do this, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

Kakashi shrugged "Why not?"

Sakura smirked and cast a genjutsu with a click of her finger, the way Itachi had taught her. Sasuke stood motionless as his eyes dulled and he was in another world. Sakura took it to her advantage and boredly pressed a pressure point, knocking him out then releasing the genjutsu.

"That was easy" Sakura smirked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried "How'd you do that?!"

"Training, grasshopper" Sakura said.

"Sakura...I'm impressed. Not even Naruto could defeat Sasuke that eas—" Kakashi was stopped when Sakura's attention was immediately placed on Sasuke.

Sakura chuckled "It was a clone. I wasted my stinking chakra on a pathetic shadow clone..." she sighed.

"What are you talking abou—" Naruto was now cut off when that 'Sasuke' vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura threw a kunai with unrivaled precision, there was a soft clinging sound and Sasuke discreetly moved to a tree. Without hesitation, Sakura vanished from the spot she was standing at and reappeared right behind Sasuke. He noticed her presence.

"Nani?" his eyes widened.

Sakura performed a few handsigns "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Sasuke dodged the ball of fire and the hidden weapons within. He sped toward Sakura, aiming for a kick. She blocked it and sent him a chakra filled punch which she tried to aim at his brokedn cheekbone. He blocked it with his hand, but he didn't expect the bones in his arm to shatter from the punch.

"Agh!" he grunted.

Both of their speeds were unrivaled, but Sakura's was faster. To outsiders, they looked like their blurs weren't even visible and it seemed as though they were moving still. Sasuke knew he underestimated Sakura and activated his Sharingan. He was caught off guard as he did this and Sakura placed her palms over his eyes. She sent a surge of chakra into it, rendering the Sharingan disabled for about 5 minutes. Sakura really had no idea if it would work, so she decided to test his theory. And when Sasuke opened his eyes, there were no sharingan there.

"What'd you do?" he unsheathed his katana.

"Disabled it" Sakura said unsheathing hers.

Clings of metal were heard. It went like that for about 2 minutes at lightning speed, until Sakura disappeared without a trace.

_Where she go?_ Sasuke observed his surroundings.

In truth she used a transparency jutsu and was actually in front of him, masking her chakra to the fullest. Acting on impulse, Sakura sent him powerful chakra filled blows which could have killed him, but she held back just a little so it wouldn't. Sasuke figured it out, and grabbed her wrist just as it nearly hit his chin. Sakura allowed herself to be visible and smirked.

A senbon slipped out of her fist and she stuck it on a pressure point in Sasuke's neck.

He fell to the ground.

Sakura breathed heavily. She never needed to fight like that, unless she was training with Weasel-chan-sensei.

She dropped to her knees beside Sasuke, where she was then greeted by Naruto and Kakashi.

"Huh? It's over? But I barely saw anything!!" Naruto pouted.

"That was impressive. I'm sorry for doubting you" Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled then realized something,

"YOU DOUBTED ME?!! YOU'RE THE WORST SENSEI EVER, YOU OLD FART!!!:

Kakashi sweatdropped. Okaaay...

Sakura grinned and returned to her miniature Itachi form. Her face was unreadable.

_YES!!! I BEAT HIM!!!_

_**HECK YEAH!!! YOU TOTALLY KICKED ASS! GO GIRL!!**_

_Thanks! _

"Let's go for some ramen!!" Naruto suggested.

"But you're not allowed, remember?" Sakura asked.

Naruto frowned and anime cried "Waaahhh!! It's not fair!! What do you have as your punishment, Sakura-chan?"

"Aa..." Sakura began "I got a wet willy, my training will be increased tenfold, and I have to be with you guys for the rest of the day..."

"That's awesome!! NOT FAIR!!" Naruto cried.

"Sensei pushes us hard enough...I already have to do 500 laps a day with him, but if it increases tenfold it's be 5000.." Sakura sighed "Oh well. Wanna get some barbeque?"

Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

And so they left the unconscious Sasuke on the ground as they went to get some BBQ –drools-...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDDD

THE END! I know the fight scene was bad, sue me. No, don't really. Heehee...mmkays! Next will be out sometime. I won't be able to do much anymore since my mom'll be back from vacation and she doesn't know about these stories, and so..yeah. Then there's that thing about 'school'. Ugh...I'm sorry.

Review please! And tell me if you know how come I can't search for stories to read on that search bar thing. Mmkays! BYEEE!!


End file.
